


Three Times Danny Left an Anonymous Comment on Henley's Website (and One Time She Left One on His)

by misura



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[what it says on the tin]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Danny Left an Anonymous Comment on Henley's Website (and One Time She Left One on His)

.01

 _Without spoiling the actual act, which would be churlish, albeit entirely justified, I cannot but say that the finale to Miss Reeves's show brings to mind such adjectives as: disappointing, anti-climactic, poorly planned, and demonstrating a regrettable lack of both imagination and showmanship._  
\- anonymous comment on www.henleyreeves.com

 _Not to rain on your parade here, buddy, but I can't help but notice you're using quite a lot of words that aren't, in fact, adjectives. Drunk commenting again?_  
\- anonymous reply to aforementioned anonymous comment, one year later, give or take a few months

 _What do you mean: again?_  
\- anonymous reply to aforementioned anonymous comment, two hours later, give or take a few minutes

 _Nothing. Must have been some other guy._  
\- anonymous reply to aforementioned anonymous comment, five hours later, give or take a few minutes

 _Either clarify your statement or shut up._  
\- anonymous reply to aforementioned anonymous comment, one hour later, give or take a few minutes

 _In fact, just shut up. I'm not interested._  
\- anonymous reply to aforementioned anonymous comment, two minutes later, give or take a few seconds

 _Well, that was easy._  
\- anonymous reply to aforementioned anonymous comment, two days later, give or take a few hours

 

.02

 _The overall quality of the show is passable - perhaps not all its components are as original as they might have been, but Miss Reeves is, without a doubt, a capable magician. No doubt she had a skilled mentor to show her the ropes of the trade. The finale remains a bit of a shocker._  
\- anonymous comment on www.henleyreeves.com

 _Still sore she left the nest, are you?_  
\- anonymous reply to aforementioned anonymous comment, one year later, give or take a few months

 _I have no idea what you are talking about. Who is this, please?_  
\- anonymous reply to aforementioned anonymous comment, one hour later, give or take a few minutes

 _Just another Mr Anonymous. By the way, nice socks._  
\- anonymous reply to aforementioned anonymous comment, five hours later, give or take a few minutes

 _Thank you._  
\- anonymous reply to aforementioned anonymous comment, seven minutes later, give or take a few seconds

 

.03

 _There is no polite way to say this, so permit me to be blunt. The final act on the show is bullshit. Whoever thought of it was a sick sadist._  
\- anonymous comment on www.henleyreeves.com

 _Got you, didn't she? What's the matter, Danny boy: peed your pants during the performance?_  
\- anonymous reply to aforementioned anonymous comment, one year later, give or take a few months

 _If you must know, I was referring to the stripping and the handcuffs. They're a demeaning of our profession. Nothing more._  
\- anonymous reply to aforementioned anonymous reply, two hours later, give or take a few minutes

 _Wishing she'd slap a pair on you, are you? I'd never have taken you for the type. No shame, Mr Atlas. No shame. I'm sure the lady would be happy to oblige, if you asked her nicely._  
\- anonymous reply to aforementioned anonymous comment, fifteen minutes later, give or take a few seconds

 _You are being grossly unprofessional._  
\- anonymous reply to aforementioned anonymous comment, two minutes later, give or take a few seconds

 _Oh, it's name-calling now, is it? What are you, five?_  
\- anonymous reply to aforementioned anonymous comment, eight hours later, give or take a few minutes

 _I refuse to dignify that with a reply._  
\- anonymous reply to aforementioned anonymous comment, fifteen minutes later, give or take a few seconds

 _You just did._  
\- anonymous reply to aforementioned anonymous comment, half an hour later, give or take a few minutes

 

.01

 _Two thumbs up - great show, as always. New assistant looks very nice._  
\- anonymous comment on www.jdanielatlasismagic.com

 _Thank you for your kind comment. It is much appreciated._  
\- reply by J. Daniel Atlas to aforementioned anonymous comment, two hours later, give or take a few minutes

 _Oh, now you're just sucking up._  
\- anonymous reply to aforementioned anonymous comment, one year later, give or take a few weeks

 _What, you're not tracking this thread or something? A control freak like you?_  
\- anonymous reply to aforementioned anonymous comment, three days later, give or take a few hours

 _Fine, you win. Not that you'll ever read this, of course, but still. I underestimated you. Won't happen again. Well played, sir. Well played, indeed._  
\- anonymous reply to aforementioned anonymous comment, one week later, give or take a few hours

 _Thank you for your kind comment. It is much appreciated._  
\- reply by J. Daniel Atlas to aforementioned anonymous comment, two minutes later, give or take a few seconds


End file.
